But You're Different
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Wakko has always been different from his sibbling, as Dr. Scratchansniff pointed out. Now, their parents have shown up. How does he feel about this. Written in Wakko's point of view! One-Shot!


Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"But You're Different."

**A/N: So, my favorite character out of the whole show is Wakko. **

**Yakko and Dot: Hey!**

**Wakko: Yay! I feel loved!**

**Me: Sorry guys. Some people like Yakko, and I usually fall for the leader, but in the reasons I will discuss in the Fanfiction, I love Wakko more.**

**Dot: What about me?**

**Yakko: Nobody like you**

**Dot: Why you-**

**Me: And on with the disclaimer, extra note, and warning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Animaniacs. If I did, it would be very biased.**

**Note: I know I wrote a story about them having parents, but this is not related to it. It's a different one. **

**Warning: I am walking on broken glass, for I am writing in Wakko's Point of View.**

**God help me.**

**oOOo**

"You wanted to see me Dr. Scratchansniff?" I asked, peering in to the dim room.

I think he needs to fix his light bulbs.

"Yes Wakko, come in." I saw him write something on his notepad, stopping only to wave me in.

"Why did you only send me?" Cocking my head, I sat down on his couch waiting for him to respond. I was a bit startled when he called us, and as we battled to get to the phone, Yakko answered.

I told him it was for me, but I never get to answer the phone.

"Because I'm concerned for you Wakko."

"Why is that?"

"Well when you guys had found out that... you know... about your parents, you guys had different reactions. Yakko was a little upset..."

"A little?"

"Well, okay, he was upset. Dot, was shocked, but was looking forward to parents that could adore her... But you... you had no reaction. Is there something you wanna tell me?"

I looked down. I remember that day Mr. Plotz called us in, and seemed unusually happy. I asked him if he had finally gotten a date, but he was rather quick to shew it off. He then said that he had found our real parents, and they were coming in a few weeks to 'Haul us off.' I wasn't exactly sure what he meant, so I looked at my siblings. Dot was shocked, and she stayed there for a good five minutes. Then she hopped up in Mr. Plotz's arms, and asked if they were going to adore her and call her cute. Yakko, on the other hand, looked like he ate a bad burrito. I saw his lips tremble a bit, before standing up.

"Why'd you lie to us? Why didn't you ever tell us? What's going to happen to our water tower?" He cried, facing Plotz.

"Don't worry, You'll be in a nice, warm home, far away from me as possible." He clenched his pencil at the last few words.

" No, you'll never take us down, never! Come on sibs, let's go." Yakko stormed out of the room, and the surprised Dot followed him. I looked at Mr. Plotz, and then at Scratchy who was also in the room. Then, I turned, and went out.

That whole week was hard. I'm usually a heavy sleeper, but, it's hard to go to sleep when your brother, the strongest, older, fearless brother, is sobbing on his bottom bunk. Dot and I have worried over Yakko, and was afraid this wasn't going to end well.

With two weeks down, and one left, here I am, sitting in Scratchy's office, trying to sort out my feelings. Being focused on Yakko and Dot, I forgot to, well, "feel" anything, I guess.

"Wakko?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna tell me how you feel about all this?"

"I'm... I'm confused!" I sighed.

"About what?"

"About everything! I'm excited to finally meet our Dadoo and Mummy, but I don't want to leave our tower either. Yakko told us he wanted what was best for us, and whatever makes us happy he'll do it, but I don't want to drag him down. Dot loves our tower too but she just wants more attention. Me? I don't know what to think! I just want things to make sense!" I pulled on my ears, finally making eye contact with Dr. Scratchansniff, who looked on me with pity.

"Look Wakko, I may know why you have this confusing feeling."

"Why?"

"Because you're different."

"Like how?"

Now he's going to get me more confused.

"Well-"

"Is it because of my hat?"

"No..."

"I'm a middle child?"

"Nope."

"Is it my accent?"

"No..."

"Because I don't wear pants?"

"No, Wakko-"

"Because I'm stupid?"

"Well- Not exactly-"

I've had enough.

I jumped down, and headed for the door.

"Look Scratchy I didn't come here to get insulted..."

"Because your special" I turned around, and looked at him.

"Look, I think it's because your the middle child, you are constantly being pulled by your younger sister and your older brother."

"I'm not being pulled, or else my limbs would fall out of place."

"No Wakko, not literally, but that's a great example."

"My limbs falling out of place?"

Well this is creepy...

"No, no, listen to me. I saw you look at those two when you found out about your parents. That's what I was also concerned about. You have a very... strange mind inside you, but you are being influenced heavily by your brother and sister." He cleared his throat, and then continued.

"Of all the years I've known you guys, I just started to notice how Dot and Yakko think alike. But you... you're more... innocent."

I don't think he realized my best friend is a mallet.

"Innocent?"

"Yes, you are more polite then them. You just don't consciously think about it."

"You are confusing Scratchy, please speak English!"

"Do you realize you have your tongue out and your head is cocked right now?" I looked at my tongue, and he was right.

My tongue is sticking out.

I quickly put it back in my mouth.

Do I do this often?

"But that is what makes you Wakko. It's your signature"

"But I didn't write my name."

"No no no no no no no, a different kind of signature, meaning, it's what you're known for, like your hat."

"Oh." At least he's making sense.

"So, do you understand now?"

" Um, I think."

"Good. Now, I just want you remember, don't be afraid to react on your own. How do you feel about it? Can you do me a favor?"

"I guess..."

"When your parents get here, don't look at Yakko or Dot, but focus on you."

I nodded, but suddenly, a strong feeling came over me.

"Potty emergency!" I yelled. I forgotten I drank that huge cola before I went. I ran out, but was stopped.

"Oh Wakko, before you go..."

"Yes?"

"Stay yourself, okay?"

"Okay, sure." I continue to ran.

Whatever that meant.

**oOOo**

It was so strange, it almost scared me.

Yakko sat there, mindlessly playing his paddle ball. His sorrowed face troubles me.

Dot, was playing a video game, a little more lively than Yakko. Yet the feeling in this room still seemed broken, and the tensions rose with every tick the clock made. Our baggage laid on the floor, taunting our final hour.

_Knock knock._

Yakko slowly stop, and got up. He made his way to the door and slowly opened it.

There, was two creatures, just like us, standing at the door. The man, about in his forties, looked at us and smiled. He had a plaid t-shirt on, and brown slacks on, much like Yakko's. The woman standing beside him had on a pretty white blouse, with a pink skirt to match. Dot and I rose slowly, making our way to the door.

I almost looked at Yakko and Dot, when I remembered what Scratchy said.

_Don't look at Yakko or Dot._

I closed my eyes, as an over whelming emotion came over me.

It was like I was going to cry.

I re opened them, and saw that the woman was kneeling down, with tears rolling down her face.

"You guys have grown up so much." She gave a small smile. I finally looked at my two sibs, who were standing right next to me.

"H-How do we know you're our parents?" He sputtered. I thought she was going to go into some genetic science thingy that I couldn't understand even if I tried.

Instead, she looked at me.

"Wakko, if you take off your hat..."

"No, you're not getting my hat!" I pressed it onto my head. I'll do anything except give up my hat.

I expected her to get mad, or force it off me, but instead, she smiled.

"No, sweetie, I mean, If you look inside, there's a signature of Babe Ruth in it, it was your father's when he was young. Your father passed it onto you, and wrote your name under his signature"

I quickly took off my hat, and looked on the inside.

She was right.

"I know this is very overwhelming for you but-"

"Overwhelming? That an understatement! We were abandoned by you, lied to, and now we're force to leave our only home we've ever had!" We saw the tears fall down from his face, as the man got down on his knees, and held him. Yakko struggled in his arms to get out.

"We thought you'd guys have a better life here, instead of suffering from the recession. We regret that a lot. I love you more than the world itself. I love you more-"

"than Forest loved Jenny and ping pong." Yakko mindlessly finished the sentence.

"You... you remembered?"

"Dad..." Yakko quit struggling, and held on to him tightly, softly crying.

"Dot- Or should I call you _Princess Angelina Contessa_ Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third."

"Call me Dottie and you die."

"Ah, that was another name we used to call you. But if you insist, I guess we can work that out."

"Just one question."

"Sure honey."

"Am I cute?"

"There is nothing in the whole wide universe that is more cute than you." She cast a warm smile, as Dot jumped in her arms.

Me, on the other hand, felt left out.

Until they turned to me.

"We've watched you on T.V... Do you really still have that big of an appetite?"

"You have no idea." Yakko rolled his eyes.

I nodded quickly, as the man let go of Yakko.

"I guess we'll be cooking a lot then." She gave another smile.

I caught Yakko looking back at the room sighing.

"I talked to Dr. Scratchansniff, and to much of Mr. Plotz's displeasure, he said we now have legal custody of you children. That means you kids have to come with us. But after having a discussion, we found out about how you lived here for so long. With your consent, we can move in with you guys, and rent out this place. What do you think?"

I think all our faces lit up, and Yakko and Dot jumped up in their arms.

"Please do!" Yakko cried.

But as for me, I had some business to take care of.

I went over to the man and tugged on his pants.

"Yes Wakko?"

"Can I call you Dadoo?"

He smiled at me.

"Of coarse you can." I jumped up into his open arm, hugging his neck.

I finally felt comfort, something that I haven't felt in a while.

**oOOo**

I may have only been two, but it all felt familiar again.

They came and kissed us on our heads and tucked us in.

I haven't ate a real dinner in so long, it felt like we feasted.

They told us stories of when we were young, shared some laughs, and then they made their way out to the spare room we prepared.

"Mummy? Dadoo?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I think, I mean-" I bit my lip, trying to sort it out.

I took a deep breath.

"I love you."

They smiled, and whispered I love you back.

I finally said it.

I guess this is what Scratchy meant when he said I was different.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Do you like it? Did I do a great job on Wakko's point of view.**

**Steve: Eh, you did okay.**

**Me: Not you again... Everybody, this is Steve, my character who pops up randomly...**

**Steve: Hey, you created me.**

**Me: … Hey guys, I found our new special friend!**

**Warners: Special friend?**

**Me: Yup. His name's Steve!**

**Warners: Yay! -starts messing around with him-**

**Steve: No! Get them away! What are they anyway?**

**Dot: We're cute! -kisses him-**

**Me: G'night everybody!**


End file.
